User blog:RespectthePixel35/Doomsday Tourney-ment of Wikiness Shtuff and Extra Doom Things-Cyrus vs Chrysalis
For teh Doomsday Tourney-ment, we have boss of Team Galactic, Cyrus, battling queen of the changelings, Queen Chrysalis, to see who is the better evil boss. Casht LakuitaBro01 as Cyrus RespectthePixel35 as Queen Chrysalis Teh Battel of teh Ages and Dooms Shtuff Beat Chrysalis starts at 0:19 EPIC RAP BATTLES OF DOOM!!!!!!!!!! CYRUS!!!!!! VS!!!! CHRYSALIS!!!!!!! BEGIN!!!! Queen Chrysalis: You may be the boss, but I'm the queen, so do as you're told. I've got minions, your party looks like a birthday party for a 6-year-old. You winning is a lovely but absolutely ridiculous sentiment. You were a decent student, however, you failed your mission. I know you're fearing me, I can see it in your blank eyes. Now watch as all your Pokemon faint, and the Changelings rise. I'm a shape shifter, but look at you, Mr. Slave Driver, You're Losing Your Lustrous, from not being a fighter. I defeated Celestia, you lost to a mere child with animals. I'm overthrowing the kingdom, while your power is minimal. I see that you will lose if this pace continues, but don't look so Dark. You're lost in a World full of Distortion, yet I'm actually leaving a mark. Cyrus: I’m sorry, but have those holes gotten to your brain? You lost to a 5 ponies and Harmony to beat you, that’s lame, Do I even need to rap? I can beat you with my stare, a pony that is an insectoid and has no life and talks, how rare, according to my theory, your land was made when some gay fags smoked crack, how sad, you have 1 defense while I have 999 attack, people agree with me on this, your world has got to change, I know why people don’t like you, theres way to much derange, you cannot win this, not even in the flow of time and space, look at me, I’m putting you back in your place, you have no chance against me, you would be better off fighting Discord, I’m a boss, you can’t touch this, so that means I’m the ultimate lord! Chrysalis: Mwahahaahahaha! Look at you, a fool. Claiming to be evil, but all you do is Pokemon duel. You're a god? You're atheist. Everything you do, I do best. Waste of space, you're a nihilist. Don't want a good world? Give it a rest. My raps are Platinum, you're collecting dust. My Changelings are perfect, your Magnezone's got rust. I'm the only legendary that you won't be able to control, I've been the most evil ever since I was a foal. Get back to your lab, think of some more failing plans. Your Eternal doom has come to take a stand. Cyrus: SILENCE! I have had enough of your blathering, I can’t take it, I’m 27 years old, and I’m smarter than you, you nit-wit, congrats, you made it onto peanut3432’s unoriginal villains list, don’t mess with me, you’ll be hung in the mist, the way you got defeated, you tasted the rainbow muthafucker, Changlings? Really? Couldn’t thought up another name for those hookers? I’ll blast you off to Mars, the lowest level in my game, you failed at your mission, even more horribly than Jesse and James, I’m Rending Space and Roaring at Time, something you can never achieve, you just lost this, and this you better start to believe… WHO WON???? YOU DECIDE!!!!!! EPIC *magic sounds* RAP *Dialga screech* BATTLES OF DOOM!!!!!!! Who won? Queen Chrysalis Cyrus Category:Blog posts